Heretofore, there has been no satisfactory, cool garment to be worn under a skirt that will avoid or prevent leg chaffing. Garments characterized by functioning as a slip and pantie combination have been either too loose fitting, or too wide, in the crotch, or have been too straight and form-fitting, devoid of flexibility in the waistline. Tyical of such wide-crotch fabric structures are garments as illustrated in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,308 and 3,164,843 and 2,665,428. Additionally, the prior art patents are of complicated construction and costly to manufacture. For example, the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,308 requires bands of facing along the front slit to the body fabric along the opposed edge portions of the front split, and it hangs straight against the body instead of flaring and is thus devoid of freedom of movement. Likewise, the garment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,843 is form-fitting, and requires seams along the slit, and also requires a rear slide fastener, which fastener has a disadvantage in removal for sanitary purposes. Similarly the skirt of U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,428 is form-fitting and has a bulky and large crotch construction, as well having complicated construction certainly not conducive for use as an undergarment. Another tight form-fitting women's petticoat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,861, composed of many panels of diverse specific shapes devoid of freedom of movement.
Either or both lack of freedom of movement resulting from tightness of the surrounding fit of the garment or the largeness of the crotch construction can contribute to chaffing when such garments are worn by women having fat or large thighs. The noted prior art patents are characterized with structures that would thus contribute to, rather than avoid chaffing of the woman's plump legs.